


The Huntress' Lost Love

by GigglingWitch



Series: Poetry of the Heart [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglingWitch/pseuds/GigglingWitch
Summary: The reflections of a Huntress of Artemis as she morns on the eve of her loves sacrificial love.





	The Huntress' Lost Love

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent  
How could it after what happened?  
My pain unbearable, yet it happily shines  
I look on from Artemis’ tent  
As the sun sets on the sea that took his life

The smiles that win, the times that glow  
I will never forget him  
As a huntress I see Hermes now  
With the soul of the lost he flies like a crow  
Till we meet again, farewell my love


End file.
